Unlikely Assistance
by DinozzoFan
Summary: Hermione visits the Manor after an awkward moment with Draco, will Lucius help her fix her relationship


"Hermione please just tell me what happened?" Ginny asked patiently.

Hermione was almost pulling her hair out, she finally answered Ginny's question,"I thought he was joking."

Hermione had started seeing Draco at the end of their eight year and it had recently spilled into their summer holidays. They had only hung out a few times at school since the only became just before exams. They had been free for two weeks and the pair had been quite inseparable, although they weren't even officially going out.

'What did he do?" Ginny groaned, knowing where this was going.

"He said that he dinksewubsme," Hermione said in a very hasty inaudible manner.

"He said what?"

"That he thinks he loves me," Hermione said avoiding eye contact with Ginny. "And I laughed... Well cracked up really. You know Draco, he is never serious, so I thought he was joking. Now he is ignoring me and I can't think of anything to say."

Ginny was stunned at this revelation, she knew she should comfort her friend but the insanity of the situation made her laugh, luckily she was able to contain it to a degree.

"I can't say it back because I don't love him, at least not yet and I can't say that without being cliché and using 'I really like you' or 'I think you are great' or 'thank you.' Either way I am screwed." Hermione insisted as she buried her face in her palms.

"All you can do is tell the truth Hermione, I am sure he will get over it." Ginny said honestly. "Go visit him now and don't take no for an answer."

Hermione stood up defiantly and nodded her head in acknowledgement of Ginny's point, she ran upstairs and got changed, it was only early in the evening but she now wore deep green fitted dress. The snugly fitting dress fell to her mid thigh and showed a little more cleavage then she would normally wear, this was her Slytherin forgive-me outfit!

Ginny have Hermione's outfit the thumbs up sign as she ran out the door to an area that was safe for apparition. Hermione appeared outside the gates of Malfoy Manor and made her way up the footpath at a slow pace, wondering why she had worn four inch heels. She smiled to herself as she remembered why, because they were amazingly gorgeous.

Hermione knocked loudly on the front door and a little elf answered, "come in Miss Granger."

"Is Draco home Rose?" Hermione asked the elf.

"No Miss Granger, he is away," Rose said as she bowed before leaving the room as Lucius entered it.

"Miss Granger, don't you look," Lucius grinned smugly as he gave her a slow once over, "ravishing."

"Thanks," Hermione smirked in reply, Lucius eyes had the same feel as Draco's although more intense, practice Hermione deduced.

"Draco is visiting him mother in Germany at the moment, he isn't expected back for a few days yet," Lucius said slowly as he took a sip of the amber spirit in the short glass in his hand. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you I am fine, I just wanted to see Draco. I shall leave now," Hermione informed Lucius, with every intention of leaving.

"Miss Granger, you aren't going to leave me alone are you? Perhaps I can help you with Draco?" Lucius offered manipulatively.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He told me about the incident. Perhaps I could talk to him when he returns," Lucius said as he made his way closer to Hermione.

"I would appreciate that," Hermione said genuinely although in a pained way. Lucius was now standing behind her, it was discomforting not being able to see him as he spoke.

"You are a very intelligent woman Miss Granger, Draco knows that," Lucius spoke softly; Hermione could feel his breath on her exposed back.

"So very brave and ferocious," Lucius continued as he entered her field of vision again. Hermione could feel the goosebumps on her skin but silently prayed that he hadn't noticed.

"And of course so very exceptionally beautiful," Lucius whispered in her ear. Lucius had barely touched his lips against her eye lobes when he heard her try to suppress a small whimper. That was all the invitation he needed.

Lucius roughly backed her into wall, although she didn't know it he was being careful not to really hurt her, contrary to popular belief it wasn't something he was into. Hermione was now pinned between Lucius and an ugly green wallpaper covered wall, not that she noticed.

In the back of Hermione's head she thought about Draco, but the memories of all the strings and the like quickly wiped them all away. It was as if Lucius had sucked those thoughts out of her as he nipped and sucked on her neck.

Hermione couldn't help but notice the slight similarities between Lucius and Draco, they both actively used their hands, Lucius were currently pressing her shoulders into the wall and they both liked to leave behind marks of their conquest. Although Hermione liked that about Draco, whenever she changed in the bathroom she could always catch glances of red marks on her chest, shoulders and sometimes her stomach or thighs.

Hermione went to say something but before she could Lucius' mouth covering hers prevent her from speaking. Lucius placed a hand on her hip, with his thumb on her hip bone, Hermione instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her chest into his.

Realising that he couldn't reach the zipper on her dress he backed away from the wall, but Hermione didn't fall as her legs were wrapped so tightly around him. He placed her down on a nearby table, the few possessions atop it were quickly swiped out of the way. This gave Lucius clear access to the stunning dresses zipper, which he hastily undid before pulling his own shirt over his head.

Hermione couldn't help but noticed disparity between her boyfriend and his dad now part of their clothing had been removed. With Draco, he usually vanished their clothes; Lucius however, was far more patient with the nineteen year old. Lucius certainly was cruel but not in the sadistic way which she had thought he was when she was younger.

DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF

"How did it go with Mr Malfoy?" Ginny asked Hermione when she returned to the burrow where she was spending the week. "Are you all forgiven?"

"I don't think so, he wasn't home but Lucius said he would speak to him." Hermione said trying to appear casually, when Ginny had said Mr Malfoy she had thought she had meant Lucius.

Ginny have Hermione a reassuring hug, she knew how Hermione felt about Draco, but there was a big difference between having a good time and thinking you love them, or even worse, saying it.

A few days went past peacefully, Hermione hung out with Ginny in Diagon Alley as she didn't dare return to Malfoy Manor.

"Hey," a smooth voice said casually from behind her as she was looking in a shop window, Hermione knew it was Draco.

"Hey," she replied as she spun around slowly, watching Ginny leave them out of the corner of her eye. "How have you been?" Hermione asked nervously, Draco had the same soft look on his face, it was the same serious look he had on his face when he had told her that he thinks he loves her.

"Things aren't the same without you," he said simply before continuing, "I talked to my dad. I'm really sorry that I over reacted, I know it was really sudden and all."

Hermione was so relieved; she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head into his neck, "I missed you too and don't apologise for sharing your feelings Draco." Draco hugged Hermione back before gently pulling away.

"Hermione Granger," he said as he bent down on one knee.

"No no no," Hermione said, "Draco get up."

People were stoping to watch what was going on, Hermione thought she was going to pass out, this feeling was exacerbated when he pulled out a small jewellery box.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked as he opened the small box, inside of which was a stunning silver bracelet with emeralds and diamonds encrusted into it.

Hermione nodded her head and allowed Draco to put the bracelet on her wrist, he then stood up and she kissed him very publicly with a round of applause from the random spectators that had stopped for a glimpse of the action. Draco smiled to himself as Hermione kissed him, his dad was a genius, an apology and jewellery work every time. Draco wondered if that was why his mother owned so much jewellery.

The End

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that, sorry it is a little rough. Just an idea I had to share! Thanks to my amazing friend DamonMasonSandwich for helping me with the idea!


End file.
